A Servant's Duty
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Mori and Hunny are on vacation, and after all...it IS a servant's duty to please their Master. YAOI oneshot, first lemon....WOO! :P Mori/Hunny


-1A Servant's Duty

(Hey guys, this is my first yaoi…actually, first lemon ever…so please, NO flames…be nice:3)

"Takashi! Takashi look at our pretty hotel room," cheered Hunny. The Host Club was on vacation, and as much as Tamaki protested, they were taking a break from pleasing the "beautiful princesses".

"I see it Mistukuni…get into your pajamas now please."

"Aww…why Takashi?" Mori sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"It's time to sleep…that was a long flight, certainly you must be tired?" Hunny yawned, but shook his head no anyway. Mori walked over to Hunny's suitcase and pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a silk top with rabbits on it. He bent down to Hunny's level and pulled the short boy's shirt off. "Taka…shi? What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for bed." Hunny nodded and reached his arms out to the sides, allowing Mori to place the sleep shirt onto his body. The blond giggled as Mori's fingers lightly tickled his chest, while buttoning the shirt up. "My turn Takashi," Hunny said with a laugh and pulled the dark haired boy's pants slowly down. Mori looked at him in confusion, but only a smile was returned, "is this what you want Mitsukuni?" Hunny titled his head in confusion, but was swept into the air and thrown onto the bed, landing on his back. The larger boy approached the bed slowly and crawled on top of Hunny, staring at him intently. "Is this what you want?"

"…takashi…" Mori placed his hands next to the small boy's head and straddled Hunny's hips with his knees, he bent his head close to the other's ear and whispered, "give me an order Mitsukuni…I'm your servant…I need a command." Hunny turned red, and squirmed underneath the large boy, "Takashi…let me go…", he squealed.

"But…is that what you want? Do you want me to get off you…want me to go away?"

"N-n-no Takashi! Never…stay here…"

"Then what do I do Mitsukuni…explain…" Mori lifted one arm, and ran his hand along the side of Hunny's chest, then reached up to his hair, "what do I do to…all this?" Hunny let out small gasps as Mori's cold fingers touched him, even through the shirt, they burned against his skin, "Takashi…that…feels nice…"

"Do you want more then Mitsukuni…? I can't act without orders…", he replied while slowly unbuttoning Hunny's shirt. "But…Takashi…you just got me dressed into that shirt…"

"It doesn't matter Mitsukuni," he whispered, "you won't need it…if you ask." Hunny blushed as Mori lowered his face closer to his, each word rippling off his skin, sending tiny shocks through his body. "Ta…kashi, what are you gonna do?"

"Anything you would like Mitsukuni…it's all up to you." Hunny craned his head up, and touched his lips to Mori's and in a few seconds, the kiss was viciously returned. The dark haired boy rolled onto his side, taking Hunny with him, hungrily attacking the blond's lips, and pulling one arm out of the bunny pajama top. Hunny paused only for a moment, to sit up straight and discard the top completely before lying back down, smiling at Mori. "That better Takashi?"

"Much," Mori replied, stroking the small boy's toned chest with his hands, before tickling downwards, towards his belt. "Takashi…what is this…? What are you doing?"

"Mitsukuni, do you trust me?"

"Of course Takashi!"

"Do you…love me," he asked, pulling his face further away, to inspect the other's closely.

"Mmhm! Lots."

"No Mitsukuni…not friendship. Do you LOVE me?"

"…I don't know what you mean Takashi…"

"Love…as in…spend the rest of your life with someone, constantly close to them…kisses…maybe more." At this, Hunny began to cry, and nodded furiously. "Yes Takashi, YES!" He flung his small arms around Mori's bare chest and shed more tears. One hand forced his chin up, and a tongue swept out, licking the tears away from his face, "Mitsukuni…I am your servant, in love…in life, let me make you happy."

"Takashi?"

"Let me make love to you Mitsukuni." Hunny's face turned scarlet and he nodded, before leaning forward to capture Mori's lips again. The kiss was returned while Mori freed Hunny of his pants, and graced the boy's hips and length with small, butterfly touches. The blond gasped and Mori thrust his tongue inside, delicately rubbing every crevice. He pulled back, and stared at Hunny's flushed face, and closed eyes, "Mitsukuni…is this alright?"

"Takashi! Why did you…stop?" Mori lifted a hand to Hunny's face and stroked it, "please don't feel like I'm forcing you Mitsukuni," he whispered huskily.

"I trust you Takashi…"

Mori nodded and sat up on his knees, "roll over onto your stomach Mitsukuni."

"Huh," Hunny asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Roll over…and trust me. This is going to hurt for a while alright?"

"Hurt?!" Hunny looked scared and began to tear up, but Mori gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Mitsukuni…it will hurt, but it'll get better. Remember, I love you." Hunny nodded, sniffed, and rolled over, face in the sheets. Mori stripped his boxers quickly, and threw them across the room, before looming over Hunny's entrance. "Ready Mitsukuni?" A muffled yes came from below Mori and he lowered himself. "OWOWOWOWOW TAKASHI MAKE IT STOP!"

"Shh…it'll get better Mitsukuni…I promise." The tall boy thrust multiple times, a symphony of sounds were heard: moans, cries of pain and heavy breathing, from both parties. "Ta…ka…shi," Hunny moaned, as Mori fell onto the bed next to him. Mori smiled, and stroked his uke's face lovingly. "Takashi…I…love you."

"I love you more," and once again, their lips touched and what once was a fierce kiss, was now gentle, easy and slow. In a matter of minutes, Hunny was asleep, head on Mori's naked chest and hand intertwined. With a kiss to Hunny's head, Mori turned out the light and pulled the covers over both of them.


End file.
